Careers on Lumos Alliance
When you graduate from Hogwarts, here is a list of professions which you can do if you do not feel like following the education path. Non-Hogwarts Careers Auror Also known as "Dark wizard hunters", aurors form elite groups of wizards that fight the Dark Arts with some of their responsibilities being to capture these men and send them behind bars; to capture and neutralize some Dark creatures or remove Dark objects from the market. But becoming an Auror is one of the most difficult tasks in the wizarding world. Keep in mind only the best role players can become aurors. To become an auror you are required to do the set tasks before you graduate. That goes with every other profession listed below as well. The Auror’s office can be found on Level 2 in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Obliviator Oblivators are the ones that prevent the muggles from learning about our world because of a strange event or phenomenon. They are usually a part of specially chosen Task forces and Accidental Magic Reversal Squads that are charged with “fixing” the effects of magical incidents whether they were big or small. The Obliviator’s office can be found on Level 3 in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. A Strategist or Law Clerk What these two professions "mean" is an employee in the Wizengamot in the Ministry of Magic – even judges (though, for a judge, you would need a high level of RP). Law Clerks and strategists are essentially a part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; their main office can also be found on Level 5. Usually most Role-Plays will be done in the Courtroom on Level 10. Healer As you should be able to guess, this profession requires some serious effort. It is practiced in the St Mungo’s hospital, though someone might have the chance to work in Hogwarts to help the Head Nurse. Healers need to have perfect RP skills just like aurors. They aren’t always restricted to St Mungo’s hospital, Healers can be found at Quidditch Games and helping Auror’s when casualties arise. Quidditch player or a referee This should need no further explanations. It is suggested to at least have been part of your House's Quidditch team at some stage. If we have enough candidates, we could form teams and have separate matches all year-long. But before then you'd most likely end up being a referee and could do ref for Hogwarts games. Their main office can be found on Level 7 in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Unspeakable ... or in other words, working in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. In order to do this, you RP must be really outstanding – you'd be the ones asked to work on the biggest secrets and on future SWPs. Main office found on Level 9. Ministry worker (generic) In short, we are talking about the Departments in the Ministry that have yet to be mentioned. Since there are too many professions in this category, if any one of them interests you, you would only need to contact one of the people in charge, they’ll give you any necessary advice on how to proceed with your schoolwork. Examples: Employees in the Minister's office, Magical Maintenance, employees in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, in the Department of Magical Transportation, in the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Journalist The name says it all. This profession requires you to travel around, depending on your position and area, gathering information, collecting data, interviewing people and various other jobs a journalist would do. Even working for the daily prophet is an option. Dark Wizard There is no need to say that you don’t have to study anything… But since not everyone can be the “bad guy”, only the best role players that are really worth it can be Dark Wizards. This is not a way to earn money, but to really develop a character – once you’ve proven that you’re excellent through tasks and challenges involving Aurors for example, you will be given the “opportunity” to describe a massive robbery in Gringotts or some other very negative scene. (Of course, all of this will be controlled, but still, there cannot be good guys without the bad ones, right?) Being a Dark Wizard takes a lot of power, intelligence and work. Their Head Quarters are a secret, only those involved know where it is. Wizarding Thief Basically not your average pickpocket-er, a real thief with real intentions. They search for their new mark, stake it out, prepare themselves... and when the time comes, they hit, leaving it with a lot less than before... Something for the aurors to look out for constantly, because - don't kid yourselves - they ARE dangerous enough for all of us. Conductor of the Knight Bus Well, there shouldn't be anything left to say here, except... you better have a sense of humor and a well-trained patient character... Hogwarts Careers Head Nurse The one working in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, always there to make sure the students and staff are healthy and taken care of. To do this you’ll have to exhibit very good role-playing skills.You will be receiving the usual RP tasks to develop your career and character. However, in addition, you will be required to post a certain number of times minimum each week or each month. You will also have to keep an eye on the Hospital Wing and be ready to post there any time, if there are students that appear to be hurt or in need of attention and assistance. Grounds Keeper You'd be required to have a good knowledge when it comes to Herbology and CoMC - after all, we can't have you get eaten by some plant or creature in the forest, nor should a student fall victim to something like that on your watch. You'd be responsible for everything in the vast Hogwarts Grounds... including - oh, yes, don't laugh - keeping the grass green and low. And don't forget all those troublemakers by the lake, near the forest, in front of the gates, under the trees, playing with the Whomping Willow... Head Librarian You’d be the one looking over all those priceless treasures in the Hogwarts library. And don't think it's all that easy - you need to REALLY look, there are always tens of students in the room just waiting to steal or damage one of the books beyond repair... Caretaker A very responsible and respectable position of the one who’s always there to make sure everything in the school is moving smoothly and that there is peace in the hallways.If you wish to be a caretaker you have to have a good knowledge of the rules of the school a sense of justice and the ability and readiness to give out strict punishment to those who have broken said rules. You will have to patrol the hallways of the castle, always on the lookout for rule-breakers.